Cat-like
by Galaxy Chip
Summary: Was Adrien cat-like? Even as a child?
1. Roses

Adrien didn't get it, even before he got his miraculous he had cat-like tendencies. For example, when he saw flowers, he wanted to go to them and bat at them, and maybe eat them, but that's besides the point, he never actually ate them, except once. And this is that _one_ time.

When this happened, he was eight, he walked towards the flowers Nathalie recently ordered. He stared at them and curled his hand in a cat-like manner and batted at at them a few times. He then bent down and smelled them. The smelled soooo nice, so he bent down and plucked a petal off of one. He stuck it on his tongue, and chewed on it. It tasted sweet as well, he was going to pluck another when Nathalie walked in, he got startled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Oh, h-hey Nathalie, you startled me." He choked out, barely audible to his ears, all he could hear was his beating heart.

"You look like a startled cat!" Nathalie chuckled.

According to Nathalie he still looks like a startled cat when he's scared.

 **An~ If you want to see Adrien do other cat-like things put it into the reviews, oh and one lovely viewer reminded me that tongue was spelt tongue, not tounge, so merci! (thank you)**


	2. Laser Pointer

**An~ So I've decided to use Serkeru's idea! But, there was so much good ones to choose from! Thank you everyone who faveorited and reviewed! And enjoyed ; )**

 _This time Adrien was 9, and Nathalie was using a laser pointer, a laser pointer, of all things Nathalie! A laser pointer?! So as you know Adrien was homeschooled? Well Nathalie used the laser pointer to point at the board which she was reading from._

Nathalie swept the laser pointer across the screen again so she could show Adrien where she was reading from, and Adrien could've swore he was going crazy! After a little Nathalie positioned the laser pointer to the floor to give her hand a break, and Adrien took his chance. He silently pushed himself out of his chair and got on all fours. He crawled towards the dot, and pounced, effectively knocking down a chair. The loud bang made Nathalie's hand jerk and the dot moved. Adrien made a wierd noise, which he'd swear was not a hiss later, and pounced at the dot again. Nathalie turned and noticed he was chasing the dot and moved it again. He grimaced and pounced on the dot once again. Nathalie started laughing.

"Adrien, you're such a cat, sometimes!" Nathalie choked out through laughter, Adrien just grimaced and chased the dot again.

 **An~ Ok, just because your request wasn't used doesn't mean I won't use that specific one, or another one of yours, later. Oh and by the way, for the people that saw I messed up the authors note up there, then I'm sorry, the tablet decided to mess up my thing and say: "Oooooh Galaxy is already dealing with self esteem issues, why don't we make it to where we mess up her thing, too?"**


	3. Toy

**An~ Thank you guys** ** _sooooo_** **much, I'm amazed! It already has 8 reviews, in** ** _two_** **days! Two! I dedicate this chapter to all you guys! I'm amazed that you all like this! Continue to give me suggestions! I iam to please, my most amazing fans! This means a lot! I have major self esteem issues, so seeing this much attention has really boosted my confidence! Thank you for the suggestion 'The Shipper3215', it is your seggestion I will be using! ; )**

 _Adrien had got a new toy from Nathalie, sometimes she would get him toys to keep. This time Adrien knew his friend Chloé was coming over. He had played with the toy for a week, so far._

"Teddy, Chloé is coming over! I'll show you to her!" Adrien hugged the bear to his chest, "She'll love you! I just know she will! You're the cutest toy I have yet!" Adrien pulled the bear closer and nuzzled his cheek against it. Nathalie walked in to tell him it was time for him to go to the nursery, and saw him nuzzling his cheek against the new toy she got him. She chuckled and patted Adrien's hair, running her fingers through it for a second (Not enough to make him purr) and Adrien pressed his head into her hand.

"Adrien, I'm starting to consider you being half cat!" Nathalie joked.

"Maybe, who knows?" Adrien replied, jokingly.

 **An~ Keep those suggestions coming!**


	4. Begging, hm?

_He and Nathalie were walking down a street, going to a park for his photo shoot, and a house had_ _that_ _plant in thier garden._

"Adrien, after this we go to your piano classes." Nathalie reminded him.

"I know Nathalie," He said, his voice cracking towards the end. He looked around and the only suspicious thing was the catnip in the garden of the house they passed, which wasn't even that suspicious. Then it hit him, he knew he acted like a cat but this was _too_ much, "Nathalie, I don't feel well..." He gulped.

"What's wrong?" Nathalie asked him.

"My head, my throat." Adrien responded cautiously, "They hurt..." Nathalie nodded. She texted the photographer and he wouldn't be able to change the shoot day. So they still headed down the street, and that is the story how Adrien arrived at a photo shoot basically high.

 **An~ It has came to my attention that a lovely viewer is** ** _begging_** **be to do a story with catnip, so here it is. But I didn't know you wanted it** ** _that_** **much ; ). Keep those suggestions coming!**


End file.
